Advancements in premises automation and security systems and media-related technologies continue to increase at a rapid pace. Increasing demand for automation and security has influenced the advances made to automation and security systems. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the automation and security systems. Computer systems may be used to carry out several automation and security functions. The wide-spread access to automation and security has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet and cloud networking.
Many homes and businesses use one or more computer networks to control one or more aspects of the home or business, and to generate, deliver, and receive data and information between the various computers connected to computer networks. Users of computer technologies continue to demand increased access to information and an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to those who use and rely on computers.
With the wide-spread use of computers and mobile devices has come an increased presence of premises automation and premises security products. In some cases, however, an automation system may perform actions that an occupant does not want automated, or may perform actions differently than how the occupant wants the actions performed. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for progressively profiling occupants in relation to a premises automation and security system.